Agent Of Hades
by thegoldenboy2188
Summary: While Leo and Calypso are helping Apollo attain his immortality back and Percy and Annabeth are in trouble (Different book am writing after this). Nico is on a mission for Hades, to assassinate a man who was supposed to die in 2014 by a chitauri spear through his heart. Unfortunately, he is also Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. What are the Fates Playing at when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

_Underworld_

 _Nico di Angelo_

"Welcome, son!"

Nico di Angelo thought something was seriously wrong when he heard these words. Even more so when his father gave him a hug that rivaled Mrs. O' Leary's (Of course, she was a dog, so comparing a gods' hug to an extremely large K9 hug is like comparing a potato to a watermelon.

"Father! What is wrong with you?" Of course, he didn't mean for it to come out in an aggressive manner. He just wasn't comfortable with physical contact, and last he checked, neither was his father, supposedly. Either he'd gone mentally insane or this was some imposter.

Releasing his son, Hades exclaimed "But Poseidon said I needed to be fatherly! Are my embracing's of affection not sufficient?" A look of genuine befuddlement shown on Nico's face, then a little voice in his head remarked, "Oh. Well, that explains it all." He sighed.

"So, what am I here for? I've got a date to get back to." Nico had just come from quite a lovely cafe in downtown Manhattan, celebrating his 'unofficial' one-month anniversary with quite a lovely son of Apollo. He didn't like the disturbance.

"Ah. Right." He dusted himself off as if he was still thinking of what to say. "So, have you heard of a fellow named Phil Coulson?"

Nico had never heard of this person before in his life. "No. Why?"

"I want you to assassinate him."

At first, he wasn't sure if it was a joke. But Hades didn't make jokes.

"Ok?" He didn't bother arguing. Not many people have won an argument with the god of the dead that is a) Not dead, and b) Not suffering from one curse or another. Still, gears whirred, and questions exploded in Nico's head. Why would he ask me to kill this guy? Who is this guy, anyway? And of course: When can I go back to my date?

"Well you see, he should be dead. But he's not."

"So, he's like Daedalus? A soul that hasn't died yet?" Hades nodded.

"His death should have been in 2014. Four years ago. He's long past his due date."

It sounded odd, his father giving a human being an expiration date, but hey, when you're the god of the Underworld, you're allowed to do that kind of stuff.

"So, I need to kill him and bring his soul here?" Hades nodded. Saying it himself made the request all the more real to Nico, and he bit back the returning urge to protest.

After wallowing in the silence that followed, Nico broke the quiet. "So, do I need to know anything else, or do I just go kill him now?"

Hades looked his son in the eyes and simply stated, "That's for you to figure out. It's your quest." Nico hated when gods did this kind of thing. Holding back on information that could help demigods dramatically for some yet-to-be-discovered reason. But Nico did not want to anger his father, and so he gave a quick bow and left the palace, eager to leave the darkness of the Underworld and get back to his sunshiny boyfriend.

 _In a van. Somewhere in Manhattan_

 _Nico_

It was late morning the next day when Nico left on his 'quest'. Chiron was aware of this, but he didn't approve. He still insisted that until they could get the Grove of Dodona to spew prophecies reliably and without driving people insane, a quest wasn't safe. But ever since Nico mentioned that it was a personal quest for Hades himself, Chiron shut up. Maybe he agreed with the silent philosophy that acting against Hades' will was quite a bad idea.

And so, he was sent on his way to who knew where. Nico again began to dislike his father for withholding information that would make this quest quick and easy, like killing a small arachnid from the depths of some unsanitary closet. Unfortunately, there was nothing Nico could do but find out for himself what he needed to do. Maybe he should've visited the grove, he remarked now or maybe consulted some Athena kid on how to find this man that he was sent to kill. But he was already far from camp, and anyways, he wouldn't have gone back, seeing the disastrous goodbye to Will earlier. He started out of the Delphi Strawberry Service van window, nearly letting a tear fall. But he steeled his nerves and reminded himself that he wouldn't risk his father's anger, and he promised that after all this was done, he'd apologize. Nico blinked the moistness out of his eyes and supposed that now he didn't have any monsters to kill, or any enemies to shake off his trail, he began a plan of attack. He considered googling this man and finding where he lived, as he remarked at how the internet made it so much easier for serial killers and stalkers to catch their prey, like Nico.

When the truck arrived in Manhattan, he told Argus to drop him off at the nearest internet cafe. He decided to use the power of the web to assist his quest. By now, it was around eleven in the morning, and the traffic slowed their progress to fifteen miles an hour. After what seemed like forever, Argus stopped the van. Nico looked out facing a place called 'Cafe 45' and slipped out the vehicle.

Next, to the cafe, there was Starbucks, but Nico resisted the temptation to go there instead and he walked into the cafe's transparent glass doors, which jingled with an annoyingly cheery chime. Deciding to just order a coffee, he placed his order, claimed it, and sat down at a vacant computer seat away from the other two customers. Opening the internet browser and typing in his target's name, results came up about SHIELD, and some other guy named Mike Peterson. He found a link to Wikipedia, but when the page loaded, it was completely blank. All that there was a notice saying that the page needed more information. After sifting through more pages with the same problem, he eventually found ' /leaked/shield' after nearly deciding to give up. Interested and relieved that he finally found an article that wasn't empty, he began reading, albeit slowly, as he waited for his dyslexia to fade away for each sentence.

An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., a now-secret spy organization, Phil Coulson was born in July around the 1960s, in Wisconsin, USA. Not much else is known, however, as hacking into SHIELD servers has become considerably harder ever since 2014, a link to our discussions on that topic here.

Although gaining information is considerably harder, we can safely confirm that Phil Coulson was at one point studying history in college around the time he was initiated into a SHIELD academy. It can also be confirmed that he faked his death during the Chitauri Invasion in 2014 because reports and camera footage can confirm sightings in various locations across The States. We don't know

This article needs help! We need more information on the topic!

In his head, Nico confirmed the little information his father told him. This man had supposedly died in 2014 but was still alive somehow. He vaguely remembered something Chiron had said about aliens attacking New York. And as Nico recalled, the seven of the prophecy and Camp Half-Blood had been much too busy and preoccupied with the war to really notice what was going on in the outside world. That was in 2014

But the problem was, there was simply not enough information on the guy to pin down a location. Curious about the hacking, he clicked the link to the Discussion and it brought up a page with a similar layout as the last one he'd looked at, though there was much more to read. Nico sighed in a kind of disappointment. What? Was he expecting it all to be in Greek or something? But then, quite suddenly, a brilliant idea worthy of an Athena camper (or at least to Nico it was) struck him in the face like a hyperborean giant. That idea was Google Translate!

 **(Chapter belongs to** GeorgeRiel **)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico felt like hitting his head on the computer though it's not like that will help. He looked at the time on the computer _3:15_ Nico

smacked his head on the computer with a groan, it had been fifteen minutes yet he had so little information. How was he supposed

to kill a dude that was essentially invisible, the only things Nico about him was

He was supposed to die in the chitauri invasion of 2014

was alive and is now the director of S.H.I.E.L.D

S.H.I.E.L.D is collecting inhumans

Nico picked his head up as an idea started up in his head, _inhuman_ Nico thought or that's what they called themselves people with

powers but without godly blood. When the gods and demigods first learned of these inhumans they thought that they were just

demigods or minor gods carelessly flaunting their powers. Usually the Mist a sort veil that covers mortals eyes and hides the

supernatural from them would make it seem an accident or something but the alien invasion had opened mortal minds to the

impossible which meant that it would be easier to see through the Mist and the fact and inhumans weren't related to gods. When

inhumans started popping up it caused an uproar in the mythological worlds, the Greek gods were running around their throne

trying figure out what had happened Percy contacted his Egyptian friends in Brooklyn and Annabeth went down to Boston to talk to

her Norse cousin. When they came back they told the demigods that they weren't created from a different mythology. Then

S.H.I.E.L.D the supposedly disbanded organization popped up and told the public that inhumans were the product of a highly

advanced alien race named the Kree and were supposed to be warriors in a war of theirs but then abandoned for some reason.

While demigods weren't avid users of technology since they attracted monsters it didn't take long for them to learn this information

too they also learned that Terrigen a alien substance was used to activate a persons inhuman genes and that the water was

contaminated with it. Zeus wanted to kill them all, Athena wanted to study them saying that they would be great "specimens",

Aphrodite was having the the time of her life playing with a inhuman couple. Artemis was tasked with keeping an eye on the

inhumans even though she hated it allowed her a chance to find her stranded brother who Zeus turned mortal, Dionysus and Ares

didn't care, Hermes was tasked to find inhumans, Poseidon when he learned terrigen was contaminating his seas sent Delphine and

Braires to find and destroy it. Nico's father Hades learned that inhumans keep their powers after death the hard way when one tried

to escape by teleporting out of the underworld. In retrospect the gods were very busy trying to keep up with them. Nico started

thinking _maybe I could pretend to be an inhuman, yeah that could get S.H.I.E.l.D's attention_ as Nico started planning he took a sip

of his drink and checked the time on his computer _3:30_ Nico knew he was on the computer for to long he probably caught the

attention of a few monsters so he was about to turn of the computer when the door to the café opened and wearing a cap and a

black jacket it was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself Phil Coulson.

 **Hi, guys so because I hate the first four chapters of this story and I know I could do better I am rewriting all four chapters so please read, review, favorite me and this story, and follow me and this story also in new news a have started a new story the first Maximum Ride and My Hero Academia crossover in fanfiction ever! So please read that story and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico was convinced that the Fates were just fucking up his life and laughing at him like it was a comedy to them, which it probably was. _Why me_ he wanted to scream _Why, not Percy, Annabeth, Thalia or some random camper why does have to be me?_ Of course, he couldn't unless he wanted to be kicked out so instead, he took a sip of his now cooled coffee and focused on the guy he was supposed to slice up with his sword. Phil had taken a latte and sat in the corner away from the people but close to the door, so he could make a quick break if ever needed. _Smart_ Nico knew this guy was good though that raised the question what he was doing here? Not that he was complaining this made his quest a whole lot easier, but he didn't think that the Director of SHIELD himself would just leave the safety of his organization to go to an internet cafe and if he wanted if he some coffee he would've gone to Starbucks next door. He heard about shield scoping out and trying to find inhumans, _maybe that was i_ t. Nico used his peripheral vision to keep track of Phil's movements, Phil took a frustratingly slow sip of his latte before. Lowering his head and putting his hand up to his ear while his eyes scanned his surroundings. _Trying to find somebody_ Nico thought as pretended to play video games on the computer while keeping his eye on Coulson. After five minutes Coulson got up threw his latte away and walk out the door. Nico threw his coffee into the nearest trash bin and went out the store instead of following Coulson Nico went behind the store to a dumpster, after checking for cameras and dumpster divers Nico took a deep breath and let the shadows consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico body dissolved into the darkness and became one. He turned into a shadow, it was a weird feeling like balancing on a plank. He learned this trick a few days after the war with Gaia when he was trying to escape the fury of his lovely boyfriend Will. Realizing that he was wasting time Nico shadow form disappeared of the wall and reappeared in a concrete support of a mall where Nico saw Coulson walking past him he had his hand behind his ear and was yelling into the air. Nico kept close until Coulson broke out into a sprint. Thankfully being a shadow also means that you don't tire out, so Nico started running next to him and Coulson didn't have the time to look at the wall where a shadow right next to him was running. Coulson started running faster until they came to a street, police sirens were ringing, and people were screaming and taking pictures of the sight. There was a man his face a pale mask of fear and shock. Right next to him a melted car with its bumper turned into molten slag. It took Nico a moment to realize that the man melted the car. Nico looked in shock as the asphalt beneath the man's feet were melting. The man kept yelling it's not me, it's not me and the police was trying to keep him away. Coulson met up with three other people and was trying to get the cops to back down. Until the big burly dude called a white box from the sky. Coulson's group including the inhuman shot up into the sky in it but unknown to them a shadow hitched a ride in it to.


	5. HELP! Which idea should I write?

So I've been having a bit of a writer's block due to school taking up most of my time and having so many ideas that I to put on paper. So I created a poll on my account I'll keep it open until Sunday. So the idea that gets chosen the most will be written!

Also, there will be **NO REACT FICS** while I think **RWBY WATCHES HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED** was good I want to write my very own fic not a react story maybe once I finish a story.


	6. What should my second story be?

So it's Sunday and like I said I would be choosing the idea with the most votes and here it is the most chosen idea is ... Fate/Stay Night x RWBY! So I'll start writing in a day or two also I'm going to write another story so I'll make another poll so you guy's can choose. I'll be closing the poll on Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Chapter! Good News!

Hey guys so I have three news I would like to share with you

1\. The winner of the poll was BNHA x God of highschool so look forward to that

2\. The first chapter of Fate/Stay Night x RWBY is completed but I need a Beta Reader to help look it over

3\. I am posting the Fate/Stay Night x RWBY story on Ao3 and spacebattles so if you don't like this site you can read it over there

That's all but if you want to help beta read this story just pm me bye!


	8. Chapter 8: NEW STORY!

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


	9. Chapter 9

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


End file.
